Good-Bye is Inevitable
by IcedSaki3314
Summary: Corey needs to leave but Laney doesn't accept it. He tries to follow her after she runs from him but end up getting badly injured. Laney only has a few days to say good-bye to him forever. One-shot. Rated T.


_**One shot~ One shot~ Gotta love your one shots~ In this one, I'm going to add tragedy, something I usually don't do.**_

"C-Core….you said you wouldn't leave me….ever…." Laney said between tears. She leaned over the broken body of Corey Riffen.

_**-A While Ago-**_

Corey and Laney were on a ferris wheel when Peaceville's yearly fireworks display began. In celebration of a beautiful full moon and the start of summer, the mayor held a festival. The two band-mates spent the entire day going on it rides and enjoying each other's company. Kin and Kon, believe it or not, was on a double date with Kim and Konnie, so that left the two alone.

Once the firework display began, both were transfixed by the radiant colors in the sky.

"Laney, look over here for a minute. I want to give you a good-bye present." Corey said. Laney faced him and was about to say, "A good-bye present?" until she felt Corey's lips on her. Laney was trying to say something, but her shock made it impossible to hear. Corey got what she was saying though.

"Yep, a good-bye present. Since Nick Mallory moved to another town, Trina's been wanting to leave here and follow him. My parents finally said ok to her after a month. I said I wanted to stay in Peaceville but they didn't want me to live alone. I have to either go with Trina or join my parents oversea. I wanted to do this before I left tomorrow." Corey said. He gave a bittersweet look to Laney. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Core, please don't leave me! I loved you since the beginning and I don't want to say good-bye yet!" Laney said as she hugged him tightly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Lanes, sometimes there's no choice but to say good bye. We all have to say good-bye some day or another. It's painful and seems to mark an end, but really it marks a beginning. Just remember that I won't leave you until you're ready to accept it." Corey said as he hugged her back. He had a few tears in his eyes too.

"Oh no, he's starting to say a deep and meaningful words that 'could-be lyrics'. It really does seem like it's going to end." Laney thought. After a few moments Laney roughly pushed Corey away.

"_**I WON'T EVER ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE LEAVING!" **_Laney yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Lanes…"

The ride jerked to a stop and Laney rushed out the door. "Lanes!" Corey yelled. He rushed after her into the bustling crowd. She exited the festival and ran down the sidewalk. People who were leaving after the fireworks were pushing each other to get home.

"Lanes! Please come back!" Corey yelled as he continued to run after her. She turned around and saw Corey get pushed into the street by a stranger. Time seemed to slow down as Corey fell. A car was driving full speed at Corey.

Slowly…..

Slowly…..

And then _**BAM!**_ Blood splattered everywhere and the screech of brakes filled the air.

"_**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"**_ Laney shrieked. She pushed past the people in her way and fell down beside Corey's side. He looked awful. His midsection was a blur of blood while his face was pale white. His eyes and mouth were half-closed as the car's light bathed his face.

Luckily some paramedics were at the festival too so an ambulance was immediately there.

"You know this boy well right? Get in the ambulance too." A paramedic said to her after they lifted Corey's limp body into the vehicle. Laney cried the entire way to the hospital.

Corey was admitted into the emergency room and Laney sat outside. Pretty soon Kin, Kim, Kon, and Konnie were sitting beside her. They heard the news and ran here. They waited in grim silence for 3 hours before a doctor finally came out of the room and told them how bad it was.

"You kids are his friends right?" the doctor asked. They all nodded.

"Look, I'm going to be blunt. Your friend has lost more blood than an average person can endure. It's amazing how he's still alive. His intestines are badly damaged. It seems like the bumper of the car dug into him. His stomach is in the same condition. One kidney has completely burst on impact. His ribs are broken as well. Without organs of a blood relation he probably won't survive for more than a few days." the doctor said grimly.

Kim and Konnie cried into the shoulders of they're boyfriends. "D-Doctor, if he does get organs from a blood relation that means he can live right?" Laney asked nervously.

"Yes, your friend will live for a nice long time if such organs were donated." the doctor answered, "Is there a blood relation here though?"

"Currently his sister, Trina Riffen, is at the mayor's festival." Kin said.

"Please contact her immediately." the doctor ordered and rushed back in to the emergency room.

Trina was there in thirty minutes. "What took you so long?!" Laney yelled at Trina.

"A beauty like me can't just run to a hospital. I shouldn't have to walk, you guys should have picked me up." Trina said selfishly. Kim and Konnie were holding back Laney from punching Trina.

"You must be Trina Riffen, Corey Riffen's older sister?" a doctor asked.

"The one and only!" Trina said.

"Well your brother is very injured and he needs your organs to survive." the doctor said to her.

"So that means you're going to dissect me and give him my precious organs?" Trina asked.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up. We're going to need your stomach, a few pieces of your intestines, and a kidney," the doctor said.

"I _**decline**_ your offer then. No one is going to cut me open for the sake of my _**disgusting**_ little brother! Even if he's family, I need to be my best when I see hunky Nick Mallory tomorrow." Trina said while looking at her nails. On that note, she walked out of the hospital.

"There's nothing I can do for your friend anymore kids. Sorry. He's going to be staying in this hospital until his life ends." With a sigh the doctor walked off.

"_**I'M GOING TO MURDER TRINA!**_" Laney yelled. Kim and Konnie were doing their best to stop her from chasing after the vain pink haired girl.

"What type of sister…..would do something like that?" Kon said with a sob.

"Apparently Trina does." Kin said with an angry voice. "C'mon Laney go home, we'll visit him tomorrow."

The group made their way out of the hospital and back home.

Once Laney got home she crashed on to her bed and cried until she slept.

_**-Morning-**_

Laney woke up from a nightmare filled night and immediately put on clothes. She left the house and walked to the hospital. She asked where Corey Riffen was to the desk lady. The woman gave her a room number and said, "I'm sorry about your friend. He has such a horrible sister."

She silently walked up to Corey's room and saw him staring at the ceiling.

"Lanes! I'm so glad to see you!" Corey said with a wide smile, "I can't sit up though, doctor's orders."

"How are you feeling?" Laney said with false cheer.

"I've been better! There's this dull pain in my stomach but I'm so much happier with you here! Oh, did you know that the hospital has delicious meals? I could eat here when-"

"Core!" Laney interrupted. "Why aren't you angry at me?"

"Why should I be angry at you Lanes?" Corey said. His smile faltered a little.

"I-I'm just so sorry that I got you into this mess. If only I didn't run from you!" she answered with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I could never be angry at you Lanes! I love you more than life…" Corey said. His smile was completely gone now.

With a serious face he said, "I don't blame you for what happened to me. I won't blame you if I die. I would much rather die than let you get hurt."

He lifted a hand stiffly and wiped away her tears. "Smile Lanes, it'll make me feel better." he said softly.

She managed to smile a little before giving him a hug. "I love you so much Core…" she whispered. She stood up straight again when she heard the door open.

"Lanes, you're already here!" Kin said as he appeared with Kon, Kim and Konnie. The group of friends said hello to Corey and cracked some jokes, making Corey laugh. After a long conversation about Trina, a nurse ushered them outside of the room. "He needs rest and food!" the nurse said.

The next day went the same. Nice long conversations with Corey and then getting pushed out the door by a nurse.

Laney came in extremely early on the third day of Corey's stay in the hospital. She saw that he was still sleeping so she quietly closed the door and sat beside him. The sun wasn't even up yet so the room was dim. Laney gave Corey a shy kiss on to his forehead and watched him breathe. After a while she slowly fell asleep.

Corey was actually awake when Laney kissed him. He just wanted to see what she would and what she did made him feel warm. Once Laney was asleep he opened his eyes. He knew his end was coming really soon because the pain was much worse now. He managed to painfully push himself up. With a warm smile he kissed Laney and whispered, "I love you Lanes. I always will, remember that." He laid down again and took his last breath. He died with a smile on his face.

Laney dreamed of a healthy Corey saying "I love you" over and over again. A strange moment of silenced happened and soon the dream became clearer. Corey was standing in front of her, smiling. He was slowly fading away. He kissed her and said, "Don't blame yourself. That's my last wish." He broke into a million pieces and a wind blew the pieces away.

Laney woke with a start and saw Corey. He was pale and a smile was on his face. Sunlight was creeping into the room. She knew without a doubt that he was dead. She wanted to cry but couldn't. Instead she leaned over him and gave him one last kiss.

"Good-bye Core, I wish you happiness." Laney said.

_**THAT WAS THE LONGEST ONE-SHOT EVER! Hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^**_


End file.
